


After the bottom

by Steangine



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, a tad of dirty language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been ditched at your first date and you feel like shit. So, since there’s a guy in your very same situation, even if he faced the thing with a different spirit, spending the evening with him should be the right outcome, shouldn’t it? [Alternate universe / written for the sake of porn][thanks to firebyfire for the prompt/inspiration][the title has no sense]</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the bottom

**Author's Note:**

> My very first trial on Bleach. And it had to be porn. But the title has no sense.

They decided to meet at 8 pm. The needle of the minutes of the clock in the park jolted to the notch signing 34, but the needle of the hours pointed on the number nine. So, basically, Ichigo understood he’d been ditched without a message or anything. The person he had to meet didn’t even reply to the message he sent some minutes before his sad complete resignation.

“And now what do I do with these?”

He looked at the inviting box of chocolates he bought, because flowers withered too soon and going around with a bouquet wasn’t really his thing.

Ichigo was wondering how miserable could be going back home and eating the chocolates on his own while watching a film, when an high-pitched metallic sound startled him. He turned around, detecting an empty drink can rolling near the bench it probably had just hit. Some meters away there was a man growling with disappointment, approaching Ichigo’s way.

Under the direct light of the lamp, Ichigo could distinguish him well. Tall and fit-looking, his features were sharp and his eyebrows contracted in an angered expression; his messy hair suited his savage appearance and the few locks swinging in front of his eyes seemed like to catch the attention on his severe sight.

He was really beautiful, Ichigo thought, totally his type.

“That fucking idiot. Two hours and told me anything. Tch!”

He seemed not to care that Ichigo could hear his complaints and he went straight to kick again the can. Ichigo recognized on his grumpy face the same disappointment he was feeling in that moment and tried to guess if they experienced the same that evening.

“You’ve been ditched too?”

Ichigo wasn’t really as caring as one of his friends, Orihime Inoue, was. He wasn’t either someone who didn’t care about other people, yet caring about people he didn’t know and that looked a bit dangerous -like the guy who was glaring at him- wasn’t in his natural behavior. Probably he felt better knowing that he wasn’t the only one who had been left alone in the park like an idiot just because he had believed enough in another person. Oh, and of course, the guy was hotter from up close and it was totally worth a try of approach.

“Hah? Who the fuck are you?”

However he didn’t really look like a nice person to know. His mouth was contracted in an irritated grimace and it seemed he was ready to insult Ichigo whatever he could have replied.

“Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“Well, go fuck your pretty ass, Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Bingo.

“Ugh.”

Even though it was pretty much the thing closest to the right way to reply to a stranger who shouldn’t be fuck up with your business, Ichigo frowned, visibly hit by those words. But, despite his harsh words, the man didn’t mind being caught in his intense inspection of Ichigo from head to toe.

“I just wanted to be kind.” Ichigo shrugged. “Treating a fellow in my same situation a beer. Whatever… Bye.”

“Mpf.”

The man chuckled -actually it was a grin that looked too much amused- and almost laughed at Ichigo.

“Yeah. Just wanted to be kind. That’s how you say when you’re craving company?”

“I’m not craving company!”

He really wasn’t. But he expected that evening to go in a better way – he had high expectations since he hadn’t been with someone for months. Ichigo just tried to catch the chance, since a man even more handsome than the one he had to date showed up as if God or someone sent him. So, yeah, he actually started craving _his_ company.

“Oh, you really aren’t?”

Ichigo felt a tiny glimpse of hope as a strong arm gripped around his neck. He turned his head and stared at the man so up close that he was overawed for a second by his savage beauty. Then he put on a scowl, as he wasn’t willing to submit to his heavy presence.

“No.” His voice was firm. “Are you?”

“I’m not. But I could give a try, discovering if your ass is as pretty as your face.”

Oh well, he really changed his mind fast. Ichigo had time to be surprised and flattered; for how he remembered, nobody had ever tried to pick him up so openly and he surprisingly realized he liked the rudeness in the approach.

“Aren’t you trying to bite off more than you can chew?”

Ichigo didn’t give him any space to impose himself. However the dangerous wide grin didn’t fade even when Ichigo freed himself to stare at the man directly into the eyes.

“Challenging me?”

“I started with a beer, you ended with a challenge.”

“You started with a beer because you hoped to end inside my pants.”

That was a smooth shot. Ichigo couldn’t deny it, but he could avoid to keep on with that path of the conversation.

“We still have to start with a beer, you know… the name?”

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.”

A foreigner, even if he didn’t sound like one. And how the hell was he supposed to pronounce the second part of his name?

“So, Grimmjow, do you want me to offer you a beer?”

Ichigo tried to make a point one for all.

Grimmjow stretched his arm with the palm of the hand turned up.

“Lead the way, Kurosaki Ichigo.”

 

 

 

Ichigo started offering one beer. Then Grimmjow paid for the next round and Ichigo, who wasn’t really keen on drinking, felt his head light enough to offer again. He lost track of how much he spent at the pub when they shifted from beers to liquors.

Whatever happened in between Grimmjow cheekily squeezing Ichigo’s thighs and crotch while finishing his drink and Grimmjow slamming the door of his own house to pin him against the wall was pretty blurry in Ichigo’s mind. He passed from being sat in a pub with a complete stranger to having above-mentioned stranger rubbing himself against his body, so whatever were in the middle wasn’t truly important at the moment for Ichigo.

Grimmjow looked in a hurry. He almost stripped Ichigo of his jacket and didn’t show any delicacy taking off his t-shirt. Ichigo was slammed again on the wall and trembled at the harsh and cold contact of his back; yet he wasn’t given any time to elaborate every single sensation he could feel: Grimmjow was already on his mouth, forcing the lips to enter with the tongue and kept slapping his hips against him.

Ichigo, beyond the mess of alcohol and libido he was, felt like he was being too much submissive. Instinctively he grabbed Grimmjow’s hair with both hands, gripping on them strongly enough to force him bending more towards his mouth. Ichigo trailed many kisses all over his greedy mouth and chuckled before biting down on the sturdy neck.

The way Grimmjow growled reminded of Ichigo of an animal. Pretty much everything in Grimmjow was savage: the fierce and lusty looks he kept giving him during all the evening, the huge grin and his teeth that resembled dangerous fangs, his whole hard body and his rude way of behaving. All of it was a huge turning on for Ichigo.

“Gwah!”

Ichigo didn’t expect Grimmjow to raise him from to floor pretty easily, so he just held onto his clothes until he was abruptly thrown on a bed. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow taking off his jacket and let it fall on the floor; he put a knee on the bed while unbuttoning his shirt, but Ichigo was faster and grabbed on the hems of the cloth to pull him down next to him.

Grimmjow felt the weight of Ichigo on his legs; only a light lamp on the street barely enlightened the room, but he distinguished the long fingers opening his shirt at the chest and then the head bending down, the tongue touching his right nipple. It was wet, soft and pleasant. But Ichigo went too far, as his mouth was going down towards the stomach and his right hand slid on Grimmjow’s back only to clamp on his ass cheek still covered in jeans.

“Hey, slow down!”

Grimmjow seized his shoulders and with a single blunt movement pinned Ichigo on the bed with his whole body, blocking both his arms over his head.

“What?” Ichigo was only able to speak one word.

“Getting too cocky. Offering some beers isn’t enough to get in _that_ part of my pants, Ichigo.”

His harsh voice was hot and it directly struck the right nerves in Ichigo’s body. His blood rushed from the head directly to his groin and he desired so much to take off his pants just to have some relief. However Ichigo still had some pride that was resisting to the scream of his body not to fell under the spell of Grimmjow.

“Hah! Do you actually believe I’ll be the one staying under?”

“If it’s the position that bothers you, I can let you ride my cock like a slutty princess.”

The perspective wasn’t that bad, and Ichigo still felt his pants too tight as his sexual frustration was pressing against every nerve. He arched his back enough to rub his penis against Grimmjow’s; the pants made the contact clumsy, but Ichigo smiled as he heard Grimmjow’s breath falling into an heavier note. He got the chance and turned the cards again, being on the top and sitting on Grimmjow’s lap.

“You’ll have to do more to take me down.”

Ichigo chuckled at Grimmjow’s devilish surprised grin. That little victory and the alcohol rushing in his brain made Ichigo lower his attention and he reacted at Grimmjow unbuttoning his pants only when he lowered them together with the underwear.

“W-wha–?”

He stared at his clothes wrinkled to his bended knees and a second after Grimmjow sat down, filling Ichigo’s view with his dangerous ogle. His arms clenched around his waist and Ichigo felt his tongue leaving a wet trace in the middle of his chest. Grimmjow didn’t mind when Ichigo tangled his fingers in his hair, he just kept sucking and biting the smooth skin; he softly bruised one nipple, kissed him near the armpit and went on, biting a spot of the back very near to the hip.

“Hey, what are you…?”

Ichigo blinked, trying to focus his blurred view, and noticed Grimmjow’s hand rustling in a pocket of his own jeans, but couldn’t distinguish what he took out as the hand disappeared behind his back.

“G-Grimmjow?”

Grimmjow’s head was leaning beyond his hip and Ichigo could only see his ruffled hair. He heard a strange ripping sound; something cold dripped at the bottom of his back and Ichigo jolted with a moan.

“G-ah!”

Caught by surprise, Ichigo stiffened, clamping his fingers on Grimmjow’s shoulders.

“You, damn bastard!”

“Hah?” Grimmjow bended back his head, with his arms still trapping Ichigo, and smirked at him. “Are you telling me you don’t like this?”

His hands spread the slimy liquid to his rear. Grimmjow ignored Ichigo’s complaints and took his time to fondle and squeeze his ass.

“Oh, it’s rather solid here.”

Grimmjow opened his butt cheeks and pushed a finger near his hole. He moaned as the finger glided right inside his body, relaxed by his artificial carefree state of mind. At that point, Ichigo’s light head was focused more on what he could feel with his body than with his pride. Grimmjow was almost sure he heard a sound similar to a purr while penetrating Ichigo as far as he could reach with his index; he was tight and that make him want just to throw him on the bed and using him to satisfy his penis – he thought that as he put in the middle finger.

Ichigo started moving his body against his hand, clenching his teeth in frustration as Grimmjow didn’t support his moves but took out and in his fingers as he pleased; he was enjoying Ichigo’s attempts of feeling more pleasure and laughed loudly.

“Ngh…”

“That’s enough!”

As Grimmjow took out the fingers, Ichigo glared at him and, surprisingly for the man, he tried to resist him as he tried to block his wrists. Grimmjow fell down on the bed again under the weight of Ichigo who threw himself on him.

Ichigo’s laugh was totally one of a drunk man.

“Now, _you_ are under!”

Grimmjow was lucky, the light of the street lamp was giving him the luxurious view of Ichigo’s flushed face, his eyes wet and his lips curved in a self-confident grin. It would have been nice but probably boring brining home another one who let himself fucking without putting on a fight. But Ichigo didn’t seem to care that he had just being fingered and was the one closest to being fucked in the ass; he bit down on Grimmjow neck, for the second time, leaving a visible circle of his teeth and a feeble pain. Grimmjow didn’t stop him as he went down, licking and kissing his throat, his chest… it tickled on the stomach, but Grimmjow endured, even if he let out a moan as Ichigo grabbed his hard penis in his hand from above the pants.

However Ichigo, instead of unbuttoning Grimmjow’s pants, clumsily took off his, remaining completely naked. He wobbled once to and fro and Grimmjow was almost afraid the alcohol was taking over. Then Ichigo froze, as if he had regained the total control over his body, but as he positioned his knees at the sides of Grimmjow’s head, he dangled a bit.

“Oi oi, what’s this supposed to mean?”

Ichigo’s erection was a bit too close to his face. Ichigo had his right hand wrapped around it, chuckling at Grimmjow’s irritated growl. As Ichigo moved his hand, moaning in delight, Grimmjow clenched his fingers on his thighs. Yet, Ichigo had more resistance than he thought and his attempt to move him away failed. Maybe because his head leaning on the head was more comfortable than he wanted to admit, since he probably exaggerated with the number of drinks. But staring at Ichigo’s face blushing more at every sip of beer while openly fondling him were the most satisfying things happened that week, so he didn’t regret every single action that brought them in his bed.

“Fuck…”

It was exciting having Ichigo swinging his whole body at the rhythm of his hand, the same rhythm he gave to his breath mingled with tiny moans. But Grimmjow wasn’t really keen on what was supposed to happen when Ichigo would have reached his limit – and that looked to approach fast, as Ichigo wasn’t even trying to control his voice.

“Hey, move!”

Grimmjow slapped him on the ass and he felt on his left cheek the first squirt of cum while his ears were full of broken sighs of pleasure: Ichigo was coming right over his face and he wasn’t fast enough to push him aside to avoid that.

“Shit!”

Ichigo fell on his side, visibly pleasured by that outcome, and Grimmjow grasped the pants abandoned on the floor to clean him from the semen. His eyes crossed with Ichigo’s, who wasn’t caring about his pants being used as a towel, he was just tasting his triumphant orgasm.

“Shit…”

Grimmjow repeated, with a lower voice and a dangerous grin on his face. Ichigo, still crawling in the waft of pleasure, alcohol and comfortable bed, had barely the time to understand that the other took a bottle from the drawer before pulling him from an ankle till the edge of the bed.

Grimmjow poured between Ichigo’s legs the perfumed lube -strawberry, how hilarious-, enjoying the view of his body twisting for the sudden contact with the cold liquid.

“Now it’s my turn.”

Probably he fucked up. Ichigo realized it when Grimmjow’s voice vibrated threateningly at him and he stripped himself, showing his erection. While a part of Ichigo’s mind was still miserably trying to find a way to reverse the situation, his whole body was just itching in the expectation of having that huge penis fucking him.

“Gwah!”

The fingers entered Ichigo with less consideration than before, ripping a scream from him. With the other hand Grimmjow was strewing the lube on his erection, massaging it against Ichigo’s thigh. He threw the bottle away and stopped the fingers inside Ichigo to concentrate on giving pleasure to himself.

It wasn’t the physical stimulation that gave him most of the vibes, but the wet glare of Ichigo and his messy attempts to take the lead. Grimmjow took out the fingers, letting him unsatisfied, and pinned Ichigo down while touching himself more intensely. He just wanted to cover that bastard in his cum and the thought was enough to stimulate his nerves to the orgasm.

Grimmjow didn’t even try to resist the vibrations that shook his body as he thrusted against his hand to release his semen directly against Ichigo’s stomach and legs. As the last squirt dropped, he rubbed the tip of his penis against Ichigo’s, feasting on his disappointed look.

“Oi, you are a mess.”

Ichigo scowled and suddenly blocked Grimmjow by pressing his thighs against his hips.

“Do you want to end it like this, Grimmjow?”

Grimmjow’s grin widened, giving him a sinister but fascinating appearance. Ichigo couldn’t help but totally fall for it.

“Do you want to take it up the ass so bad, Ichigo?”

Grimmjow opened a condom and Ichigo reached out his right hand to grab it. However Grimmjow was faster and Ichigo was turned face down so violently, for some seconds everything blurred and he held onto the bed’s covers as if he could fell in case he released the grip. It was Grimmjow who brought him down to reality: he seized his hips like he was trying to break them, and penetrated him with a ferocious growl.

“Gwah-agh!!!”

Hearing Ichigo’s shrieking in both pain and pleasure was the most satisfying thing. Grimmjow felt so powerful imposing himself on a man who didn’t let himself get fucked smoothly and who didn’t seem to retreat even during the action; Ichigo wasn’t letting himself trash away under the pressures of Grimmjow’s powerful thrusts, he was pushing his hips opposing his movements, meaning their fight wouldn’t be over until the end.

Grimmjow reached out his arm to grab Ichigo’s erection, yet his hand was slapped away.

“Oh, so this is the game, huh?”

He laughed, hitting Ichigo’s ass and Grimmjow was amused by his arched back and the slutty moans.

“Damn it Kurosaki!” Grimmjow spread his legs more and rammed inside his body furiously. “Your asshole is sucking me in, shit!”

Judging by the scream Ichigo let out, Grimmjow pressed the right switches to have him under control. Or he was simply pressing the single right point inside that body, fine as hell, that was so cramped it was an utter pleasure looking at his penis going inside and outside from the firm ass. Grimmjow slapped it again, and Ichigo totally lost it, his arms didn’t hold him anymore and fell down on the bed.

“N-nh, yeah! Yes there! There! There!”

Grimmjow tried again to squeeze his erection and this time Ichigo didn’t mind the double stimulation, but raised a bit more his hips to feel better that contact.

That was more than enough from Grimmjow to laugh triumphantly. All the adrenalin took over his whole body and he slammed inside Ichigo trying to take out from him every single moan and cry he still had to share. He was so concentrated on tasting the pleasant ecstasy of domination that he didn’t notice immediately Ichigo came all over his hand. When Ichigo’s body contracted around him, Grimmjow realized he couldn’t hold back anymore and exited him. He knelt on the bed, in front of Ichigo’s face, hurrying to take off the condom and grabbing his hair.

“Take it all, Ichigo!”

Grimmjow was delighted in the last strokes of his hand. Ichigo’s glare was the last shiver that he could bear before giving up to the climax; every shiver in his body, that from his groin spread all over his muscles, was a squirt of cum he carefully directed over Ichigo’s face.

Ichigo still had some will to fight, but couldn’t free himself from the fingers clamped on his hair and just squeezed his mouth and eyes as the semen dropped on him – disgusting.

Behind his heavy breaths, Grimmjow still had the strength to chuckle and finally allowed himself spreading his body on the bed.

“I didn’t imagine this evening to end so fucking well.”

It was funny observing Ichigo trying to take off the semen from his face with the back of his hands. When he sat down on the bed and pinched his pants between the thumb and the index, he stared at them dumbfounded.

“Those are yours, you know?”

“Hey!” Ichigo recovered a tiny dust of sanity. “You cleaned yourself on _my_ trousers!”

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. “You started with squirting on my face, asshole.”

Ichigo considered pro and cons of what happened and decided that events could have taken a lonelier turn. Sex with Grimmjow wasn’t so bad. But he didn’t let go of his scowl.

“Ah, shit. It’s late.” Ichigo stood up. “May I use the toilet?”

“We’ve just fucked, no need to be so polite. It’s the door on the left.”

Grimmjow still had the condom in his hand and, despite he really would have enjoyed a nice sleep, he knew he had to take a shower because sex was nice but rolling dirty in the blankets surely wasn’t.

His eyes fell on the alarm clock.

“Ah shit. Midnight has passed since a very fucking while… tomorrow I’ll sleep on the chair.”

But it was worth it, he thought hearing the running water from the bathroom.

 

 

 

The following morning, the sex with Grimmjow looked like a dream to Ichigo, who had to be in shape for the meeting. His boss, with his help, had to welcome the ceo of one of their most important partner companies and discuss with him about important issues Ichigo was made to collect and analyze into a very heavy envelope of papers. Unfortunately Kuchiki Byakuya didn’t trust machines that much to avoid Ichigo the matter of transforming graphics into words to print and show in case something went wrong with the computer, meaning it had taken Ichigo more a whole week to revert back data to put them on papers.

“Kurosaki, if you need a coffee it’s now or never.”

Despite his cold attitude, Kuchiki Byakuya actually cared about his dependents. And Ichigo, who knew he looked like someone who didn’t have much sleep, caught the chance to take two coffees and trying to avoid thinking that he had to spend the rest of the day, and probably even more, checking data and doing his best to jot down whatever was essential. He also had to resist the pleasant influence of sleep.

“Heh, what a pain in the ass.”

Ichigo gulped the last of the second coffee and threw away the empty glass. On his way back, he was welcomed by the severe glare of his boss.

“Here you are Kurosaki. Aizen-san arrived early, so we can start already.”

Ichigo politely bended his back towards Aizen Sosuke. That wasn’t the first time they met, but Ichigo always felt a sort of a shiver when looking at him into the eyes: Aizen was too gentle and caring to be real and Ichigo couldn’t stop being a bit cautious and suspicious around him. Probably he was just biased, because his own boss was a devil who sometimes remembered he also was a human who had some feelings.

“Aizen-san, are you alone today?”

Byakuya pointed out, as his assistant, Ulquiorra Schiffer, wasn’t with him.

“Ulquiorra took some holidays. Or I should say that I forced him to take them. That guy works too much.” Aizen smiled. “My assistant for today has dropped by a vending machine. He should be– ah. Here he is.”

Ichigo turned his head towards the way pointed by Aizen and his jaw almost fell.

Aizen’s assistant was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who looked as confused as Ichigo was before rigidly bending his back towards Byakuya.

“Is there something wrong?”

Byakuya was the one to ask Ichigo.

“No, it’s fine.”

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other in silence and everything was decided in a short handful of seconds. Both grabbed each other’s hand and shook them with a forced smile to divert the attention from the tremor of the strength they were using to tighten the grip of their fingers.

“Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.”

Aizen nodded. “Very well, let us start.”

As Byakuya walked next to Aizen towards the meeting hall, Ichigo felt a quick squeeze under his ass, right near his testicles. He froze, glaring at Grimmjow.

“Who said this ended when you took your taxi tonight?”

The grin he flaunted while entering the meeting hall was unbearable. But -damn it- Ichigo had to admit that the business suit was fine as hell on him. He stared at his ass moving behind the fabric at every step and followed him.

 

 

***

 

 

“Ah, fuck!”

Grimmjow covered Ichigo’s mouth.

“Shut up Kurosaki. Or we’ll be caught.”

Despite his words, Grimmjow didn’t slow down his thrusts and spread more Ichigo’s legs to penetrate his body so violently, his hand wasn’t enough anymore to suppress his moans.

“Such a whore. Are you excited by the idea of your boss entering the copy room and finding you twitching like a slut?”

Ichigo glared and shook his head, but his hard penis rubbing against Grimmjow’s stomach was telling another story.

“God, yes!” Grimmjow sank his fingers on Ichigo’s right thigh and raised it to push deeper inside. “This is how _huff_ a fucking-meeting-should-be!”

He shoved violently at every word, reading on Ichigo’s face his delight on being fucked senselessly on the copy machine.

Ichigo crossed his legs around Grimmjow’s waist and went straight for a kiss, but Grimmjow bit him on the neck.

“Hey!”

“Payback for yesterday Kurosaki. Still have your fucking mark on my neck.”

Saying that, Grimmjow pushed him down enjoying Ichigo’s attempt of keeping his mouth shut while his insides were ravished.

“You… bastard!”

Ichigo moaned the insult as Grimmjow pumped his erection. He licked his lips, showing a huge mocking grin.

“Oh, you’re welcome, Kurosaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still have problems with writing porn and whatever. I wanted sex to resemble a bit more like a fight, with alcohol during the act, but I wasn't sure of the result. Probably I'm more satisfied with the short extra at the end XD
> 
> Grimmjow calls Ichigo "Kurosaki" during the extra as mockery, since they met again in different circumstances and of course they need to be more polite with each other.


End file.
